


Stay with Me, One Last Time

by bboyajyuyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboyajyuyooh/pseuds/bboyajyuyooh
Summary: A sequel to Wish We Had More Time.My apologies for another angst :')Please share me your thoughts~ I'd love to hear your thoughts abt it!! <3My Twitter @bboyayeah
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Stay with Me, One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Wish We Had More Time.
> 
> My apologies for another angst :')
> 
> Please share me your thoughts~ I'd love to hear your thoughts abt it!! <3
> 
> My Twitter @bboyayeah

_“Sleep well, baby”_

Yoohyeon woke up at an unfamiliar place. Still struggling to open her eyes, she couldn’t help but wonder how she ended up laying down on nothing but on grass.

Yoohyeon however, put those thoughts aside, she looked up to the sky with her eyes half open, breathes in the fresh air and somehow she feels so light.

Yoohyeon gets up slowly and stretches before deciding to take a walk around the area, trying to figure out where she is.

The scenery is so heavenly and she thought to herself “…what is this place?”

The lilac sky is slowly turning blue and the sun is about to rest.

She keeps walking around until she sees someone sitting on a bench.

It’s a girl.

She had this pretty long dark hair and is wearing a beautiful purple dress.

She looks around to see if the lady is alone or she came there by herself. But it seems that no one else is around except for them both.

Yoohyeon slowly walks towards the lady who’s sitting on a bench. But as she gets closer, she stops for a moment as she sees the familiar view.

It’s the river.

“This can’t be…” she whispered to herself

The lady in front of her slowly turns around and Yoohyeon gasps in shock.

“Minji!?”

“I’ve been waiting for you” says Minji with that lovely smile of hers that she always had.

Without saying anything, Yoohyeon immediately hugs the latter so tight. Yoohyeon tries not to cry but eventually she does.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m here now” says Minji as she rubs her back gently, trying to calm Yoohyeon down.

“H–how is this possible? Am I dead?” asks Yoohyeon, curious and partly confused but Minji just smiles and hugs her closer.

Minji and Yoohyeon met in Yoohyeon’s dream.

Yoohyeon didn’t know that they’re in her dream world yet. It feels so real to Yoohyeon and she didn’t think of anything else. She’s just really happy that she’s able to reunite with Minji again.

But Minji, she knows damn well that they’re both in Yoohyeon’s dream but Minji didn’t say anything about it.

“I miss you so much, my love”

Minji smiles so softly upon hearing that. “I’ve missed you too, baby”

They spend their time walking next to each other leaving no space in between them, holding hands, filled with pure joy and laughter.

Minji then leads Yoohyeon to sit on a nice lawn with a picnic mat that she already prepared. 

“Come here” says Minji as she pats her lap.

Yoohyeon lays her head on Minji’s lap as Minji caresses her hair so gently. Yoohyeon holds Minji’s other hand and plays with her fingers.

Looking up to the beautiful sky above them, it makes the both of them feel so calm. 

“Did you know that when you left, all I did was lay in bed and cry…?” says Yoohyeon so softly, trying not to cry.

Minji only nods then kisses her forehead with so much love, still caressing her hair gently.

“I don’t wanna go through all that again”

Minji’s heart breaks hearing that but Yoohyeon needs to face the reality eventually. But as of now, she just wants to cherish every little moment they spend together.

Even for a while.

“Yoohyeon? My baby?”

“Yess, my love Kim Minji~” Yoohyeon’s face lights up happily.

Minji cups her cheeks and squishes her cute puffy cheeks one last time.

“Owww~ What was that forrr?” asks Yoohyeon pouting and Minji kisses her pouty lips in an instant and her cheeks got all red as tomatoes.

“I love you~” Minji smiles so lovingly as she looks at her adorable girlfriend. She then slowly takes both of her hands, just holding them so close to hers.

Silence.

Yoohyeon feels weird and a bit uneasy but she pushes those feelings and thoughts away.

Minji did not say anything but just looks at her girlfriend’s hands that she holds so dearly.

“You’re so precious, did you know that? I love you, Yoohyeon. I have always loved you. But Yoohyeon, my precious baby? I have to go…”

“W–what..? What do you mean? No…. Please… Don’t leave me…. I can’t live another day without you”

“I can’t be selfish, baby…”

* * *

The girls haven’t heard from Yoohyeon for almost two days. All of them tried calling her but went straight to voicemail.

The girls start getting all worried.

Siyeon immediately rushed to Yoohyeon’s apartment with Bora. Thankful for the extra keys she kept.

Not caring about anything else, they ran straight to Yoohyeon’s room and thankfully it’s not locked.

They tried waking her up but she isn’t responding. Bora put her hand on Yoohyeon’s forehead and it’s burning hot.

Yoohyeon caught a fever.

Bora and Siyeon wonder how long it has been. They immediately rushed her to the hospital.

The doctor came back and informed both Bora and Siyeon that it is nothing serious. She was somehow restless and that happened. Lucky enough that they brought her to the hospital sooner though. It could be serious if she’s left untreated for so long.

After explaining all that, the doctor left them alone.

“Yoohyeon-ah~ What happened to you?” whispers Bora so softly as she caresses her hair gently.

* * *

“I will disappear the moment you wake up”

“Stay with me, Minji… please…. Don’t leave me alone…”

“I will never leave you alone but you are opening your eyes soon. I have no choice but to let you go, baby…”

“Minji please….” Yoohyeon begged her so hard that she started sobbing as hard too.

“I don’t know when will we ever meet again but remember that I will always love you, Kim Yoohyeon… no matter where I am”

“Minji…. please….”

Minji kisses her forehead so softly and gently one last time.

“Minji….”

Yoohyeon wakes up from her sleep crying and sobbing so hard. Bora immediately hugs the girl so gently.

“Hey… it’s okay, it’s okay… we’re here, Yoohyeon. It’s okay….”

Siyeon looks at them almost tearing up but she holds them back. She rubs her girlfriend’s back gently as her girl tries to comfort Yoohyeon.

“Minji….” Yoohyeon sobs.

“I know… I know….” says Bora, still hugging Yoohyeon

Siyeon couldn’t hold back her tears anymore this time. Her tears start rolling down her cheeks to the view in front of her. Her heart is aching so badly seeing Yoohyeon like this again.

She couldn’t help but wonder what happened to her the past few days. Part of her feels bad for not checking up on Yoohyeon sooner. They were so busy with work the past few days that they forgot to check up on their dear friend.

“I am terribly sorry, Yoohyeon-ah” whispers Siyeon that it is almost hard to hear. But Bora hears that and she instantly holds Siyeon’s hand, squeezing them lightly trying to send her a signal that it is okay, that it is not her fault.

It is indeed not their fault.

Yoohyeon knows.

She understands.

She really does.

She in fact never blamed them for whatever had happened.

“I met Minji in my dream, unnie… I miss her so much that it hurts. I’m tired…” says Yoohyeon sobbing hard in Bora’s arms.

It kills Bora. It kills her deeply.

A few moments later Handong arrives together with Dami and Gahyeon but as soon as she sees the scene in front of her, she stops both Dami and Gahyeon from entering the room.

Dami got the signal.

Gahyeon is clueless.

Dongie and Dami both know that it wouldn’t be good for Gahyeon to get in now because it could affect her pretty badly seeing Yoohyeon in that state.

Yoohyeon’s body eventually gets tired from crying so much that she falls asleep in Bora’s arms. Bora didn’t realise that until Siyeon tells her and helps her lay Yoohyeon down in bed properly so she won’t wake up sore. 

Handong, Dami and Gahyeon come back when Yoohyeon is asleep. 

The girls’ heart ache seeing their friend laying down on the hospital bed like this. They all know what was the reason except for Gahyeon. 

At least, that’s what they thought.

But, Gahyeon knows. 

She knows.

She may be the youngest of them all but she knows.

She knows everything.

Sometimes she gets upset as to why they keep hiding things but when she thinks from their perspective, she gets why they were doing all that.

Even without words, she will always find comfort from her unnies and she is always thankful for them.

Yoohyeon’s state somehow got worse on that day.

_“What have I done…? I shouldn’t have met her in her dreams…”_

Minji may not be physically there but she has been with Yoohyeon all this while as a soul who has been keeping her precious girl safe. 

She has been watching over her friends from time to time too all this while.

_“I’m sorry, baby… because of me, you’re hurting again. Let me be the only one who remembers all this”_

And without hesitating, Minji erased Yoohyeon’s memory of the dream. Yoohyeon had suffered enough and Minji thinks that it’s best for her to leave. For good.

_“One last time.”_

Yoohyeon is dancing with Minji in her dreams one last time.

_“Take care, Kim Yoohyeon….”_

With that, Minji vanished into a thin air.

Once again.

Yoohyeon is still sleeping but her tears are rolling down her cheeks.

_One last dance._

_One last kiss._

_Seeing you, one last time._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**END.**


End file.
